


Spring Fever

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was harsh that year, but spring still arrived early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Jenn!

Winter was harsh that year, but spring still arrived early. The warm winds pushing out over the water from the mainland shredded the fog that had been clinging to Atlantis' spires for months, brightened the skies overhead—and were laden with pollen from the pale yellow flowers of the _tenkhen_ trees.

"Hay febuh," Rodney said. He sounded miserable and congested; he had a glass of water in one hand and a fistful of antihistamines—coaxed from a reluctant Jennifer—in the other. "Stubid alien trees havin' stubid public sex."

John looked up from his copy of _Golf Club Enthusiast_ and wrinkled his nose. "I don't think there's such a thing as tree sex."

Rodney tossed back the pills and flopped down next to John on their couch. "Gian' phallic symbols releasin' clouds of sticky pollen ev'ywhere? Tree sex!"

John sighed and tossed his magazine on the floor. "That's disgusting, Rodney."

"Truth!" Rodney insisted, pointing at his nose. "I have de evidence in my sinuses!"

This was not how John had envisioned his weekend—two whole days free of paperwork or fieldwork or running around after Ronon and Torren, both of whom were doing a good job lately of making John feel old and creaky—playing out. "Okay," he said, in his best reasoning-with-Rodney voice, "if I go down on you, will you stop talking about how you have tree sperm up your nostrils?"

Rodney sniffed, noisily. "I suppose dat would be acceptable," he said, all muffled dignity.

"_Thank_ you," John said, exasperated, and turned to push Rodney down onto the couch.

"I would jus' like to poin' out," Rodney said, one finger raised in punctuation as John pushed up his faded blue t-shirt and licked at his nipple, "that—"

"Geez," John said, and kissed Rodney til he grew quiet, then louder, and both of them fell off the couch to land with laughing, middle-aged _oofs_ on the floor.


End file.
